Mao Xing's Rebellion
Mao Xing launched a total of 27 rebellions across Xanying and Kuzhou Province. Currently, only 7 of the rebellions information are known and complete. 1st Rebellion (A.D. 243) Mao Xing first made her rebellion known by launching a fire attack on Fort Lian Sheng. She sent out 3 boats with Man Ling and Lu Xiangu at the head with her. However, Kong Rong as awaiting for her as he saw the rebellion coming and rallied Bian Xing and Ping Kou to guard the fortress. Man Ling sounded the retreat for Mao Xing's Forces during the middle of the battle. Once the retreat was done, Mao Xing executed him for "taking control of her army". As upon his execution, Shao Yufang opposed against Mao Xing, and was executed as well. ''2nd Rebellion (A.D. 243) Mao Xing launched an assault on Liangdong as her second rebellion attack. She was advised by Wang Kiao and Zhang En to use cavalry to assault the castle quickly and swiftly. Mao Xing gathered 35,000 Cavalry Troopers and assaulted the castle from the south, quickly forcing Bian Xing and Yan Jing to withdraw from the Siege Garrison, securing the battering rams for the castle gates. Kong Rong arrived from the west and was informed by Bao Fu of Mao Xing's victory in the south. Kong Rong told him to gather Bao Zu and Bian Xing to hold a defensive against their strike on the castle and to secretly deliver a message to Dan Han Ye to assault her army from the byroad south. Mao Xing and her cavalry assault unit quickly began to charge the castle, only to be met by heavily armored soldier led by Bian Xing. Zhang En asked her to fall back and regroup, in which she agreed. However, upon returning south, Dan Han Ye had already captured her southern garrisons, leaving her cut off from retreat. Her cavalry charged through him in hopes of escaping. Of the 35,000 men she led into battle, only 170 of them survived the assault. Mao Xing had failed her second attack '3rd Rebellion (A.D. 243)' Wang Kiao informed Mao Xing of the weakness of Anding Castle due to Kong Rong and Bian Xing being forced to hold off another Wu Assault in Kai Province, leading this to be her 3rd Rebellion. Wang Yi and Xia Je remained behind to guard Xanying from anymore attacks. Yan Jing was informed by Zhang En of Mao Xing's plans to invade Anding, giving them time to strengthen the defenses. When Mao Xing's Forces arrived at the castle, they were met by Wang Yi and a Alabrest blockade standing in front of them. Shocked to see they were prepared for her, Mao Xing and her army became disoriented, in which Zhang En used the opportunity to defect and join with Xia Je and Wang Yi, forcing Mao Xing and Wang Kiao to withdraw. '4th Rebellion (A.D. 243)' Mao Xing left Wang Kiao to recruiting men to join her rebellion. Impressing her, he recruited Tong Ji, Wang Man, Li Xiang, Huan Fan, Huan Xie, and Huan Li Liang. With her new officers, Mao Xing led her forces towards Hanshuo, in an attempt to approach Liangdong from the north. Zin Pang and Yan Jing were stationed in Hanshuo and quickly sent word south to Anding, where Kong Xu and Xia Xu arrived with reinforcements. When Mao Xing arrived, Kong Rong's Forces were left intimidated by the army she gathered, except for Kong Xu. As he stated, her army was large, unorganized with a lack of motivation, while they were small in numbers, but determined and organized. Kong Xu led the attack himself. Mao Xing dueled against him, and was almost killed in the duel, but Tong Ji fired an arrow into Kong Xu's arm, injuring him. Tong Ji in return was killed by Xia Xu in battle, while the remaining forces of Mao Xing retreat. '5th Rebellion (A.D. 243)' Hearing of a weakened position in Kuzhou Province, Wang Kiao quickly advised Mao Xing to head there to establish a base for her rebellion. Leading her forces, Mao Xing captured Kuzhou Province. Guo Jia sent Cao Hong as an messenger to Kong Rong to aid in his joint attack to retake Kuzhou Province from Mao Xing. Kong Rong, Bian Xing and Ping Kou launched an attack on Kuzhou Province. Wang Man and Li Xiang stood at the front gates to guard against their assault. Wang Man was killed in battle and Li Xiang surrendered. Guo Jia led the attack northward towards Mao Xing, only to find that the main camp was abandoned. However, this was a ploy by Wang Kiao, as the entire area was set aflame. Guo Jia and Kong Rong quickly withdrew their men from the area, securing Mao Xing's first and second victory in her rebellion. Wang Kiao had been named her strategist. '6th Rebellion (A.D. 243)' Following her capture of Kuzhou Province, Mao Xing, Wang Kiao, and Lu Xiangu led an assault on Anding Castle once again. Xia Je sent his son Xia Xu to lead the first line of defense of the castle. However, Wang Kiao used another fire attack on the caste in an attempt to burn Xia Je out. Xia Je and his men remained in the castle to put out the flames, leaving Wang Kiao's ploy to fail. Mao Xing was still encouraged to move onward after Bao Fu and Bao Zu were forced to withdraw thanks to Lu Xiangu. Her men had surrounded Anding Castle, in which she sent Huan Fan to a nearby siege depot to capture it and return with battering rams. However, when he returned, she was informed that Xia Xu had burned their own siege depot to the ground and all the siege weapons with it. With no way to enter into the castle, Mao Xing returned to Kuzhou Province. Lu Xiangu was named her marshal after the battle. '7th Rebellion (A.D. 244)' Upon Mao Xing's permission, Lu Xiangu gathered an elite army completely at her disposal. Her elites became the greatest warriors throughout Mao Xing's Forces. About a month later, Mao Xing and Lu Xiangu moved onward to invade Xanying. Kong Rong was informed by Zhang En of Mao Xing's ever-growing power. He also realized that with their little argument, Wei could move in at any time and capture Xanying. Kong Rong had no choice and officially declared war against Mao Xing. Cao Cao was notified of this by Dan Han Ye, Kong Rong's envoy, and agreed to aid them in defeating Mao Xing. Huan Fan, Huan Xie, and Huan Li Liang led the first assault on Haoshu.Kong Rong sent Ping Kou to the front lines to defend. Ping Kou succeeded in slaying Huan Fan and Huan Xie, in which Huan Li Liang surrendered to him. However, Mao Xing's main unit used this as a chance and snuck by Ping Kou from behind. Kong Rong had been completely prepared and drove them off with Pyrotanks borrowed from Wei. '8th Rebellion (A.D. 244)''' Category:Quang Battles